


Spy

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar





	Spy

Of all the things you expected your family to be embroiled in, it was some hidden organization under the sheen of a revolution.

 

You had been living in America with your cousin Thomas Hickey for the span of a year and you were ever so grateful that your parents were rich enough to buy you a separate house from your more...rambunctious cousin.

 

Whenever you visited, if you even did bother, you would find Thomas stumbling around with a bottle in hand or catch a woman leaving with mussed hair and rumpled clothes, shoes in hand.

 

But one day as you were cleaning up after another one of Thomas’s messes, you saw someone with dark hair leave what appeared to be a package on the front porch. Curious, you took care of the last few beer bottles and opened the door. Sure enough, there was an inconspicuous unmarked packet with a tiny cross stamped on the corner as if that were any indication of who had delivered it from.

 

Your fingers toyed with the seal as you heard heavy footsteps approach the foyer and you hide the letter within your skirts. Thomas groggily walks into the bannister with tired eyes and a yawn about to leave with his alcohol laced breath.

 

“Didn’t expect you ‘round anymore. Not after what happen’d that very pleasuring night a week ago.” He remarks and bares a grin at you that you are sure he shoots at any woman in the tavern every night after many rounds of drinks.

 

“Thomas, that was two nights ago. Go back to bed, for the love of God.” You sigh as you attempt to keep the letters in your skirt. He rolls his eyes at you and mutters something that contained the words ‘mother’ and ‘not here to scold me.’.

 

You wait for the bedroom door to slam shut before you uncover the letter and carefully pry it open as you look behind your back to make sure no one was lurking in Thomas’s house. Not that you knew of anyone that would even be around in the first place.

 

The only thing that was inside the envelope was a single letter and a map with arrows and circles and words that made no sense to you it what could be assumed to be some form of code written all over the place.

 

You looked through the contents of the letter only to find a brief neatly written message inside.

 

_Thomas,_

 

_Charles and I have finalized the plans for tonight. We meet at the harbor at dusk. Do not be late again._

 

_May the Father of Understanding Guide You,_

_Haytham_

 

You carefully slide the letter and map back into the envelope as quietly as you could lest Thomas woke up again, though the chances of that were unlikely as hell raining on Earth in the next second. Birds begin chirping as you hesitantly walk into Thomas’s study and place the envelope’s contents into an open drawer filled with even more letters of the same nature.

 

You close the door behind you and lock it softly as you dug through the piles of parchment littered all around the wooden drawer. A few were sent by a William and more from a man named Charles who you could only assume was the same person from the earlier letter. However, most of the letters written to your dearly beloved cousin was from the same Haytham that wrote to him in the morning letter.

 

Out of all the three, this Haytham seemed to be the most intriguing one in a strange way. From what you could gather, he seemed to be the one leading the little quartet Thomas had gotten himself involved in when he wasn’t within range of a brothel and he was paying your cousin a tidy sum for his services.

 

' _And of wealthy upbringing as well._ ’ You thought as you stored the letters away in its haphazard state. A loud knock to the front door snapped you out of your thoughts quickly as you tried to remain calm. You slowly unlock the study door and peek outside slightly through the gap in the door.

 

The only glimpse you could catch before you forced yourself into the adjacent room were two dark haired men, one with a medium-length ponytail and the other a tricorn on his head.

 

You prayed Thomas would sleep through the racket and indeed he did as you could hear the men’s voices drift into the main parlour room.

 

“He must be at the brothel then, Master Kenway.” The ponytailed man spoke and you opened the door a little bit wider to catch a better look at your cousin’s visitors.

 

“Yes, I suppose he is. He’ll see our news soon enough. Come along now, Charles.” The tricorn wearing man replies calmly and you can only make the obvious deduction that Charles was the one with a ponytail on full display which seemed to shine slightly under the sun.

 

Which meant that his companion was either Haytham or William and based on the way he spoke, you think, it must’ve been Haytham with all of his pomp and authority on Charles.

 

‘ _Interesting._ ’ You think as you carefully slip the recently sent letter under Thomas’s door and leave quickly (and hopefully as quietly) out the front door.

* * *

 

You stare at the roaring fire as you sip on the last remnants of your tea while the stars fully appear in the night sky. The sound of crackling wood echoed around the parlor as you poured yourself another cup of tea before a heavy rap to the front door brought you out of your peaceful evening.

 

You dubiously moved towards the curtains and pulled them back slightly to see a dark blue tricorn with a gold trim. It was that man, Haytham.

 

‘ _What is he doing here? Did he see me at Thomas’s house?_ ’ You think as you move to open the door.

 

You manage to keep a relatively calm composure as you finally gain the confidence to look at Haytham in the eye and you immediately want to turn your gaze away from him. There was no doubt inside of you that your previous assumptions about the man were correct. The only question you had was how Thomas came in contact with a person like Haytham.

 

“Ms. Y/N L/N?” Haytham asks and you nod.

 

“That’s me. And you are?” You respond with a passive expression, afraid of what might happen if he caught onto your ruse.

 

“Haytham Kenway, at your service. You’re Thomas Hickey’s cousin, aren’t you?” He inquires and you try to relax even though he seemed to be trying to wipe away your visage with a sharpened gaze.

 

“Yes, I am. Why? Has something happened to Thomas?” You answer and your heartbeat starts to rise slightly.

 

“Perhaps it’s better if we discussed this inside. May I?” Haytham replies and your heart doesn’t start to quell until you lock the door behind you.You pour another cup of tea and hand it to Haytham as you sit on the red cushioned chair at the arm of the couch Haytham was sitting on.

 

“What happened to Thomas?” You ask after what seemed like a painful eternity consisting of your thumping heart and miniscule beads of sweat rolling down the side of your face.

 

Haytham places his teacup on the side table as he clasps his hands together.

 

“Nothing has happened to Thomas for the time being. I do have a question for you, Ms. Y/N. Were you at his house earlier today?” He questions and you want to throw up the tea you had just swallowed.

 

“Yes, I was. But I was only there to say a few words with him before I left.” You reply. It wasn’t the full truth, but it wasn’t a complete lie.

 

“Did you see anyone delivering anything to Thomas’s door this morning before you left?” Haytham inquires and you set down your now empty cup.

 

“No, I didn’t. Was there anything I needed to give to Thomas?” You answer and he seems to relax slightly as he takes his teacup again.

 

“No, there wasn’t. I do appreciate your honesty however.” He responds and you want to blame your slowly growing blush on the warm fire.

 

You had to admit to yourself that Haytham Kenway was a charismatic, good-looking man. No doubt he had used his charms to get whatever he wanted or needed before in his life.

 

“I admit, you aren’t anything like your cousin. For someone of your status and lifestyle, you are quite the young lady.” He remarks and you can’t help but revert back to your thoughts.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Kenway. Though I will say that Thomas can be a worthy friend in some occasions.” You smile briefly and you see something light up in his eyes. Possibly from your remark about Thomas, you think.

 

“He has been nothing but helpful so far, Ms. Y/N. I wouldn’t worry too much.” Haytham replies and while that should comfort you, it doesn’t.

 

“What is he doing with you, Mr. Kenway? My dearest cousin hasn’t told me much about his activities as of late.” You mention casually and you see the tension arise in Haytham’s body again. The red cross you remember stamped on the corner of the envelope forces itself into the front of your mind again. He looks out the window and it was like he yearned to be outside again. Away from whatever tension this conversation had given him.

 

“I’m afraid that the answer to that question will have to wait another day. Perhaps tomorrow at noon? I promise that I will answer them then.” He responds and you feel the corner of your lips tug into a small smile.

 

“Are you trying to court me, Mr. Kenway?” You ask coyly and you can see a hint of a smile dance across his face.

 

“Perhaps. Will I see you here at noon?” Haytham asks and stands up. You stand up as well and take a confident stride towards him to kiss him on the cheek.

 

“I will. I’ll see you tomorrow then, Mr. Kenway.” You say so quietly that it could have been a whisper. He kisses your hand and shows himself out as you stare at the slowly dying fire, wondering what you had gotten yourself into this time.


End file.
